Sonics' Stand
by TwinLight
Summary: In a apocalyptic world due to a superflu, Sonic and what's left of Mobius' population must choose between good or evil. Rated M for later chapters. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Dinner Party

"_Everyone will be washed away_

_Drowning in the hell that we made_

_I cannot believe that our end is so near"_

("_The End_" by Roadrunner United)

This story was heavily influenced by Stephan King's "_The Stand"_ and no, Sonic does not belong to me.

---

_June 16_

At Eggman Headquarters, Dr. Eggman was experimenting with a new kind of biological weapon. This new virus or should we say _superflu _is able to kill it's victims within four through seven days. But it is still under development. Dr. Eggman is planning to use this against Sonic and his friends. With them out of the way he would conquer Mobius.

"All I need to do is add more RNA and it should be able to do the job," Eggman said almost laughing. He was finally going to rid Sonic from this world. But even he doesn't know of the events that would take place in the near future.

---

Meanwhile on Angel Island, Sonic and his friends were having a nice dinner. Celebrating their victory over the Metarex.

Sonic and Amy were finally dating even though Amy said it might be bad in Tails' eyes. Since Cosmo died at the final battle. But in the end Tails had no problem with their affair. He even said it would be great for the both of them. They were all seating around a table, laughing and talking about possible future events. Then there was a clang and everyone looked at Tails, who was standing up.

"We are here to celebrate the victory over our greatest enemy so far, the Metarex," Tails said. "We are also here for two other things. The loss of Cosmo and a dream I thought would never happen between Sonic and Amy."

Amy and Sonic began to hold hands. Then Sonic stood up and said, "Thank you, Tails. As for the loss of Cosmo, let us have a moment of silence for the brave heroine. "They all sat silent and didn't even move for five minutes before Sonic started to talk again. "Now for Amy and I, we are planned to get married on August 2nd." There was sudden cheering and whistling.

"Way to go!" Knuckles cheered.

"Yeah! Good luck!" Cream said.

"And now for me and Knuckles," Rouge said standing up. Knuckles looked up at her and smiled. He then stood up and held Rouge's hand. "We are dating and are planned too." Everyone looked up at them curiously.

"Yes, we are getting married too," Knuckles added. Everyone awed in disbelief then they all cheered for the just-annouced couple.

"I hope you two have a great time together," Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy" Rouge said.

"I guess that leaves Cream and I to give any good news," Tails said.

"Your way to young, Tails," Sonic said. "Plus you need time off since Cosmo anyway." He added.

"Yeah, plus I have to spend time with my mother anyway," Cream also added.

"Anyway," Tails said. "Shall we bring in the desserts?" Once desserts were brought in, everyone began to talk to eatchother once again. Sonic and Knuckles were taking about who was the strongest. Amy and Rouge were talking about romantic things. Tails and Cream were talking about Tails' machines.

---

Loneliness. That is what he felt. A certaindark hedgehog was in the Pumpkin Hills, a place that overlooked Station Square. His arms were folded and he was striding along side of a pumpkin mountain. He turned around to see Angel Island floating in its usual spot. He could feel the happiness up there. He sighed.

After the battle with Dark Oak of the Metarex, he returned to Mobius, looking for a possible better life. Maybe as a full fledged hero like Sonic. He wandered into the Pumpkin Hills for a temporary home. As he stared up at Angel Island, he got the sudden urge to go up their. But their also was that urge to stay where he was. Then he heard a voice. A voice that sounded like Maria's.

"Remember your promise, Shadow," It said.

"Maria," Shadow sighed. Then another voice. A new voice that Shadow never heard before.

"Your time will come, hedgehog," It said. Shadow felt almost reassured by this voice. "Time to change your ways. Time to save many. And time to save yourself."

Throughout the rest of the night, Shadow felt like going to Sonic and wanting to be an ally, but he never did. He kind of liked being a nomad.


	2. Sonic and Amy's time together

Chapter 2

---

_June 17_

Sonic was at Amy's house for his usual visit. They were talking about the usual things like where could Shadow be or what Eggman was planning for them. Then suddenly, Amy started a new topic.

"What if Cosmo was still alive?" Amy questioned. Sonic was surprised by this question. He didn't expect Amy to ask such a question.

"Well..." Sonic tried to explain what Cosmo might be doing right now. "She would without a doubt be with Tails. That's about all I can say."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "I hope Tails is doing fine right now."

"Don't worry about Tails. I know he's doing just fine right now."

"Hey while I have the thought in mind, I'll go make some tea for us," Amy said while getting up.

"Yeah, that would be great, Amy," Sonic agreed to the tea. Sonic stared at Amy while she walked off into the kitchen. He began to remember when he asked Amy out to dinner. She was so cheerful! It made him smile just about every time she smiled after they became official.

_flashback_

"Hey Amy," Sonic said. Amy turned around, wondering what Sonic might want.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I was wondering if me and you could...um," Sonic paused, knowing Amy would go berserk on him. "Well, you know...go out for dinner?" Amy grinned. Suddenly Amy leaped on Sonic, laughing and crying happily.

"Oh, Sonic! I've waited all my life to hear those words!" Amy shouted, hugging Sonic. To Amy's surprise, Sonic hugged back. Then Sonic softly pushed her away and stared into her eyes.

"So, where should we go?" Sonic asked, knowing that was a bad question. Amy wiped her eyes and grinned.

"I know a hundred places we could go to," Amy said. Sonic sighed but looked at Amy with a smile.

"Let's try to save money," Sonic said.

"Why? Your Sonic the Hedgehog! We shouldn't pay for some food"

"Let's just bring money, just in case" Later that night, at the best resturant. Sonic and Amy were happily talking about stuff. Then Sonic brought out something. Something that Amy always dreamed of.

"Amy," Sonic said while pulling a small case out of seemingly nowhere and getting on one knee. Amy gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth. "Will you marry me?" Amy began to cry slightly.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said with a cheerful voice. "Of course I'll marry you!" Sonic pulled her into a hug. Everyone in the resturant began to cheer for the couple.

That night they spent was probably the must romantic night they lived yet. It was on Amy's roof, watching the stars. They were cuddling in a blanket. Amy broke the slience between the two.

"It's so beautiful," Amy said.

"Not as much as you are," Sonic said. Amy blushed to this. Then they began to stare into eachothers eyes. Sonic lead closer to Amy and Amy lead closer to him. The two began to kiss eachother passionately.

_end flashback_

Amy was walking toward Sonic, who was now sleeping on her couch. She sat next to him and looked down at him. She sighed lovingly. _He's so cute when he's asleep_, she thought.

"Hey Sonic, wake up," Amy said. Sonic stirred a little but didn't get up. She sighed again, this time with frustration. "_HEY SONIC! WAKE UP_," She yelled, this time Sonic getting up, falling off the couch in the meantime.

"What's wrong!" Sonic said.

"Tea's done," Amy replied.

"Oh. Sorry that I fell asleep, dreaming of the time when we first went out to dinner."

"Well, I'll go get the tea," Amy said walking out again. Sonic got up from the couch and looked out the window. He heard Amy coming back.

"So, what are we doing after this?" Sonic asked. Amy put down the tea and looked out the window as well.

"Maybe a walk?" Amy suggested.

"Sure, why not." Sonic and Amy sat back on the couch and drank their tea then they went off outside and started to walk around Amy's house. They walked around the garden, smelling the flowers.

"Don't you think they're pretty, Sonic?" Amy asked, holding Sonic's hand.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. Sonic stopped walking and turned towards Amy. He stared into her eyes as if they were gems. Amy stared back, blushing slightly. They bothed lead in and kissed for the second time. It felt like hours for the both of them. After 2 minutes, Sonic broke the kiss.

"I'll be at Tails' place if you need me," Sonic said. Amy nodded and watched Sonic speed off.


	3. Look Who It Is

Chapter 3

Tails woke up that morning with a terrible dream. He got off his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After he finished his shower he went into the workshop area.He looked at his latest version of X Tornado. He smiled to himself, happy about all of the upgrades he made using parts of the Blue Typhoon. He went into the kitchen and made himself some pancakes. He looked at the clock and noticed the time.

_Man, I slept longer that I usually do_. Tails thought. _Well, I'd better get back to disassembling Blue Typhoon_.

For the next few hours, Tails took apart multiple parts of the giant battleship. He started with the crew quarters. By the time he got half way done, Sonic arrived.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic yelled, hoping for Tails to be there, which he was. Sonic heard a loud thud, like someone hitting their head against something.

"Ow, my head," Tails moaned. "Sonic! Don't do that!"

"Sorry buddy," Sonic apologized. "Anyway, do you need any help?"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked while jumping out of theBlue Typhoon."Are you trying to get away from Amy?"

"Why would I run away from the girl that I love," Sonic replied. Then Sonics' stomach started to growl. "Guess that run took more out of me than just breath. You got anything to eat, Tails?"

"Well, I just made some pancakes."

"Sweet." Sonic followed Tails into his kitchen. They sat around a small table and talked for a little bit.

"I had one of the strangest dreams in my life yet," Tails said. Sonic looked at him, slightly confused.

"What happened in it?" Sonic asked.

"Well," Tails went on with the story.

---

Tails was standing in a field in the middle of nowhere. There was no cloud in the sky. The scene wasnothing butbeautiful. Tails felt shocked at first but was reinsured by the beauty. But that's when it happened.

The skies darkened and the plant life in the field all seem to die. Tails felt like running but he couldn't move. Lightning flashed in the skies above. Then Tails got a feeling of being watched. He slowly turned around and saw someone standing about six yards away from him. The figure was human shape.Tails called to him but he didn't answer. Then the figure's eyes turned red and spoke with a voice that put all of Tails' self-esteem shot through the ground.

"I'm coming for you and the rest of your pitiful race on this world," It spoke. After that, Tails woke up.

---

"Wow," Sonic said. "That's one weird dream." Just then, the phone rang, scaring both of them.

"I'll get it," Tails said, getting up from his chair. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hello Amy." Sonic stared at Tails while he talked to Amy. "Yes he's here. Sure why not," Tails handed the phone to Sonic. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey Amy," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic, I was wondering if you could bring Tails with you when you come back," Amy said.

"Uh, sure." Sonic looked at Tails. "Hey Tails wanna go to Amy's place?"

"Sure," Tails replied.

"We're leaveing right now, Amy," Sonic said.

"OK," Amy said. "Talk to you later, love ya."

"Love you too," Sonic hung up. The two walked outside. "Hey Tails."

"What?"

"Better hold on."

"Why?" Tails asked grabbing hold of his arm.

"This is why," Sonic said as he dashed off as fast as he could.

Tails tried to gasp for air. "_SONIC! SLOW DOWN WILL YOU!_" Tails screamed.

---

Amy was staring at a picture of her and Sonic. Of course, this was the past, Sonic was still shy then. Amy giggled at it. It was Sonic tring to sun for dear life why Amy held on to him. Suddenly there was screaming and a sudden rushing sound. Then she heard someone talk.

"Sonic, don't ever do that again." Amy knew who it was. She ran outside and saw Sonic and Tails. Sonic was staring at Amy while Tails was holding on to his chest.

"Sonikku!" Amy said running out the door. Sonic ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you two always act like this?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Amy replied. "Come on in, guys" While they were walking into her house they heard a thud. Like something hard it the ground, then they heard some cries for help.

"We're coming!" Sonic said, looking for the source of the cries. Then Sonic found the source and gasped. "Hey! Over here!" Sonic yelled for Amy and Tails. When they got to the place where Sonic was at, they gasped as well.

"Eggman," Tails said.


	4. Beginning of the End

Chapter 4

Sonic, Amy, and Tails were all at Amy's house when Eggman dropped in on his Eggmobile. He looked terrible. As if he had gotten influenza, but worse. They dragged him inside Amy's house, but not before Amy argued with them about getting eachother sick. They laid him on on the couch, putting a blanket over him.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy," Sonic said. Amy elbowed him in the rib cage. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"He may have attacked innocent people before, but he needs help," Amy said angrily.

"Amy is right, Sonic," Tails agreed. "Besides, this doesn't look like a trap. I mean, look at the guy!" Amy and Sonic looked at him.

"Maybe your right, Tails," Sonic said. He looked back Eggman."I think you should do some tests on him."

"I will do all that I can, Sonic," Tails said. Tails went into Amy's kitchen and got out a knife. He went back into the living room and made a small cut on Eggman's arm. For some reason, Eggman didn't move or make noise at all while Tails was cutting him.

"I need a bag to peserve some blood in," Tails said.

"I'll get one," Sonic said. He ran into the kitchen and looked for some plastic baggies. "Hey, Amy! Where are the little plastic baggies!"

"There in the second-to-last drawer on the bottem-right side," Amy yelled back. Sonic found some and took one. Sonic ran back to Tails and he let some blood drip into the bag. Tails closed it and sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this but," Tails looked at Amy. "I need to get to the workshop and observe this closer. I'll need Sonic to help me get there faster. So Amy, you're going to be alone for a while."

"Ok," Amy said. Then Sonic grabbed her hands.

"I want you to take out the Piko Piko Hammer, just in case it's a trap," Sonic said. All Amy did was nod her head. Sonic let go of Amy and grabbed Tails. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tails replied. Sonic shot off like a rocket, out the door and into the dirt road. Amy went to the door and looked outside with a worried look on her face.

---

As soon as Sonic and Tails got to the workshop, Tails went straight to his lab and poured the blood under a powerful microscope. After two minutes, Sonic heard Tails talk to himself.

"Oh my god," Tails said. Sonic walked next to him.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked worriedly. Tails looked at Sonic.

"I want you to call Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream and tell them all to come to Amy's place," Tails ordered.

"Ok," Sonic said. If Tails wanted everyone together in a situation like this, then it must be something big. Sonic ran to the phone and dialed Knuckles and Rouge's number.

---

Knuckles and Rouge were in their new house that they just built. Since Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, they built their house next to the shrine. Knuckles was practicing on a new punchbag that looked like Eggman. Rouge was reading a novel that she just bought. Then suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," They both said at the same time. They both ran to the phone but stopped to avoid hitting eachother. Knuckles smiled.

"I'll get it," He said. Rouge smiled back.

"Ok, honey," Rouge said while walking back to the chair she was in.

"Hello?" Knuckles said.

"Hello, Knuckles," the Other user said. Knuckles knew it was Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic. What's up?"

"A lot is up right now Knux. Listen you need to go to Amy's place and bring Rouge with you."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We'll tell you when everyone else is here." Knuckles waited a bit.

"Ok," Knuckles answered. "We'll be there in a little bit, hopefully."

"See you when you get there," Sonic said and hung up. Knuckles hung up the phone and turned to Rouge.

"Rouge, we're going to Amy's. By the sound of it, it's an emergency," Knuckles said.

---

Cream was playing outside when her phone rang. Vanilla, who was cleaning the dishes, answered it.

"Cream, it's for you," Vanilla said. Cream ran inside and took the phone from her mother.

"Hello?" Cream said.

"Hey, Cream it's me Sonic."

"Oh, hey Sonic!"

"Listen, we need you at Amy's place. Ok?"

"Umm sure."

"Tell your mother it's an emergency."

"Ok, I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Cream," Sonic said. He hung up the phone afterwards. Cream hung up the phone and ran to Vanilla.

"They need me at Amy's place," Cream said.

"Ok, Cream," Vanilla said. "Be careful out there."

"I will mommy," Cream said while running out the door with Charmy following close behind.

---

Once Sonic and Tails got back to Amy's, the noticed that Amy was outside. When they got to her they asked for news of Eggman.

"He's dead," Amy said looking at the ground. Tails ran inside to look at the body of Eggman while Sonic just stood where he was. Then Knuckles, Rouge and Cream arrived.

"What's the probelm Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked back and stared into Knuckles' eyes.

"Go inside and you'll find out," Sonic said with grief in his voice. Knuckles, Rouge, And Cream ran into the house while Sonic and Amy walked in.

"Oh my god," Rouge said with her hand up to mouth. They all stared at the corpse of Eggman.

Eggman laid on the couch with little meat on him. His face had no expression on it. Theres was a weird black liquid coming out of his mouth.

"Ok," Tails said, who was next to Eggman's corpse. "Let me tell you what's going on." He stood up and walked into the kitchen, everyone followed. "Here," He pointed to the table, "Sit down please." Everyone sat around the table.

Sonic and Amy were holding hands while Cream sat next to them. Knuckles sat arched foward, his elbows on his knees. Rouge just sat in her chair, arms folded.

"So, here's the deal," Tails started. "This is no ordinary virus, this is what I call a '_superflu_'. It has the ability to kill it's host within hours if not _minutes_. The superflu has the ability to just kill the host's immue system. The host's body begins to dehydrate because the virus dissolves the liquid within the cells and tissue."

"Wait," Knuckles said with shock in his voice. "Can't you make a cure?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Your the boy with an I.Q. of 300!"

Tails just shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's impossible."

"What do you mean 'it's impossible'?" Rouge said.

"The RNA changes every two minutes yet the effects on the host remain the same," Tails explained. "What were dealing with is an epidemic of massive proportions."

"Then how come were not sick?" Amy asked.

"I don't know guys...I don't know," Tails said.


	5. Joshua Underwood

Chapter 5

It was while Sonic and co. were dealing with this new virus dubbed 'superflu',a man on Earth was dealing with life on his own. His name is Joshua Underwood and he is one of the best guitar players in all of New York. Even though he's one the best, he never got into the muscial business. He can play songs like '_Stairway to Heaven_' and '_Kashmir_' by Led Zeppelin, '_Here Without You_' by 3 Doors Down, and '_Free Bird_' by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

It was an ordinary day in Manhatten. Little clouds in the sky, temperture around 82 degrees, and who could forget the jerkoffs of New York. Joshua hated when people were being bitchs to him, let alone bitchs to everyone else. Even if Joshua hated most people in Manhatten, he still had some good friends.

Alice, who was Joshua's best friend and has always been there for him, lives in the same apartment that he lived in. Only two stories below him. The two were very much the same. Same style of clothing, favorite music, and view on life. That view on life was, "Everyone makes it to the top but everyone also falls right down to the tenth level of hell."

Joshua woke on the July 15th, twenty-nine does from Mobius' current date. Only a few days ago a kid named Christopher Thorndyke landed in Earth's version of Station Square. He put on a bandana on his head and went to play his acoustic guitar. After about twenty minutes of playing, he went into the kichen to find something to eat (he wasn't hungry when he woke up). After no success in finding anything in his refrigerator, he decided to go to the store and find some. He put on some clothes and took off his bandana and left.

Almost as soon as he walked on to the streets, he could hear and mostly see the New York life. _Thank god I don't live far away from the store, _he thought. When he got to the store he got what he needed and left.

While walking home he heard a scream. He ran to the source and found two men trying to attack a women, obviously trying to rape her. Joshua sprang into action.

"You fucking cocksuckers!" He yelled, trying to gain there attention. They looked at him all right. Luckily, they had no weapons on them.

"Piss the fuck off," One of the Rapers said.

"Wait," The other said, "Let's kill the bitch and get our prize," he said laughing. Just then, the two lunged at Joshua! Joshua defended himself with a series of punchs to the rapers but not without getting hit a few times himself. Joshua kicked one in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. The other tried to punch Joshua in the face but Joshua grabbed the Raper's fist with quick thinking. While holding the Raper's fist, he kicked him in the rib cage, twisted his arm a little. There was a sudden _snap_ in the Raper's arm. Joshua had broken his radius. The Raper screamed in agony and began to run. By this time the other got up and ran too.

"You'll die for this you bitch!" One yelled back. Joshua released a sigh and ran to the girl. She still had clothes on but was bleeding from the mouth. There was a red mark on her cheek, a sign of a slap.

"Are you alright?" Joshua asked.

"Y-y-yes," The girl said, "Th-thanks for the help."

"No probelm," Joshua said while helping her gain her balance back. "I'll walk you to your home if you want me to."

"No, no I'll just call a taxi," She replied, wiping the blood away from her lips.

"Ok," Joshua said, "I'll just guard you. Just in case they come back." They waited by the street and when a taxi drived by she hailed it. She said her goodbye and left him. Joshua picked up his groceries and walked off.

When Joshua got home, he eat something right away. Once his stomach was full, he began to play '_Don't Fear the Reaper_' by Blue Osyter Cult. It was the first song he could play and sing at the sametime.

"_All our times have come,_

_Here but now they're gone._

_Seasons don't fear the reaper,_

_Nor do the wind, the sun, and the rain._

_Come on, baby,_

_Baby, take my hand,_

_We'll be able to fly,_

_Baby, I'm your man._"

Joshua stopped playing there. He got up and went into the bathroom. When he got out, he continued to play.

---

_Mobius_

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked Tails while everyone but Cream carried off Eggman's body somewhere else.

"Well we have to warn everyone one around Mobius about this," Tails replied. They found a spot where they could put Eggman at. Once he was down, they stared at his body.

"Poor guy," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Rouge agreed.

"So, how do we warn everyone?" Knuckles asked. Tails was aboutto say something when Cream came running back with the daily newspaper.

"Look! The front page!" Cream yelled. Tails took the paper from her and began to read.

"Oh my god," Tails said, "It says 'A strange new virus has infected everyone in Dingo City.' "

"That's half way across the world," Rouge said, "This superflu is a lot more faster than we thought it would be." Everyone looked at eachother, knowing this was the end of millions. If not, more.


	6. Mobius Containment Forces

For those who are wondering, Joshua Underwood will become the main character soon. So don't be like "What's he doing in this story if he's not even in Mobius," a certain event will bring these characters all together. Also, this chapter will introduce the main villain of this fic.

Chapter 6

He walked the night. Everyone knew him as the Dark Man, but he preferred to be called by his real name, Randall Padick. His glowing red eyes turned from left to right every now and then. Then he saw something moving up ahead, a Kitsune shape figure. He grinned wide, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sir! Are you ok?" The Kitsune said, "There's a virus that's sweeping across Mobius and many have died." As soon as the poor Kitsune saw the Dark Man's face, he screamed. Randall leaped at the Kitsune and snapped his neck in two with only a small touch. Then after tossing the body into the wooded area that he is in, he continued to walk on.

He is the only human in Mobius at the current moment, but he knew there was another out there, and their was going to be a third. He also knew about the superflu that has wiped out entire cities. He could feel the presence of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and one was being carried by someone.

Randall himself had no desire for the Chaos Emeralds; only to have them be kept under safe guard, as soon as he can get a command post of sorts because he knew that certain people were immune to the superflu. He thought he just killed one of them, but there were thousands more.

During the day he would stop and sleep, but during the night he would walk, continuing his journey toward Robotropolis.

---

Inside many cities, there was a group formed to try to '_contain_' the superflu hosts. This group was known as Mobius Containment Forces, or MCF. They were formed to try to help citizens, but they have been declaring martial law on Mobius; killing anyone who tries to get out of a city. But even they knew that their own soldiers are getting infected.

Sonic and co. have escaped to Pumpkin Hill to have a temporary camp, but not without losing Vanilla and the Chaotix team to the superflu. Tails set up a radio to listen on the MCF orders. They were mostly in Station Square, doing god whos what. When suddenly, there were comments about riots. There was one that was horribly disturbing.

"Base, this is unit 12. There's a bunch of kids coming down, near the mall. About a hundred and fifty. They're singing or chanting or some damn thing. We have soldiers over there too. Over."

"Base to unit 12. Join unit 20 at the foot of the mall. Instructions are to show no resistance. Over."

"Roger, base. We're moving out now. Over."

"Base, this is unit 17. This is Halliday, base. Do you copy? Over." Tails signaled for everyone to come over to the radio. Everyone got near it and listened.

"I copy, 17. Over"

"I'm behind Chumm. There's another two hundred kids coming west to east toward the mall. They've got signs. One says 'Soldiers throw down your guns.' I see another one that says 'There is no cure for the superflu'. They-"

"I don't give a shit _what_ the signs say, unit 17. Get down there with unit 12 and 20 and block them off."

"Roger. Over and out."

"Base, this is unit 16. The kids are coming together and they apper to be turning towards the soldiers. This looks nasty. Over."

"Those aren't guerrillas out there! They're kids! They aren't armed. Over"

"Unit 13 to base. Ah, those kids are walking right toward the soldiers. They're waving signs. Singing that song. That one Baez used to sing. Oh, shit, I think some of them are throwing rocks. They...Good god! Oh god. They can't do that!"

"Base to unit 13. What's going on out there? What's happening?"

"I'll tell you what's happening out there. It's a slaughter. I wish I was blind. Oh, the fuckers! They...as, they're mowing those kids down. With machine-guns, it looks like. As far as I can tell, there wasn't even any warning. The kids that are still on their feet...ah, they are breaking up...runing to all points of the compass. Oh god! I just saw a girl cut in half by gunfire." As soon as this was heard, Tails turned off the radio. Cream and Amy began to cry.

"It's ok, Amy," Sonic said, comforting her, "everything is going ok." Tails was comforting Cream while they cried.

That night was one of the longest nights for them, but soon everything was going to get a little _too _quiet around Mobius.


	7. Ghosttown and The Dream

Sorry that I havn't been on in a while, I got distracted by Counter Strike ;).

Chapter 7

Only A few days ago, he began to wander out into the world, out of Pumpkin Hills. Shadow was in Station Square, looking at the devastation. Everyone in the city was dead, expect a person who was wandering around, ringing a bell and had a white clock on and was saying things like 'The monster is coming!'

"Hey you!" Shadow yelled to the Monster Shouting, running to him, "Do you have any idea what happened?" The Monster Shouter looked at him and lead towards him.

"Leave before the Evil One arrives," the Monster Shouter said, staring at Shadow in the eyes. "Once he comes he will destory everything, for he is the devil," and with that the Monster Shouter left Shadow in the middle of the street.

_'Evil One? Who in the hell is the Evil One? The only evil person I can think of is Black Doom,'_ Shadow thought while he made his way to Station Square Zoo. Once there he noticed that a single monkey was still alive, but Shadow could tell that it was dying. Shadow stayed there, wondering what kind of maddness has spread throught out the world. After about five minutes, the monkey fell off the tree that it was lying on and died, not from the impact of hitting the cemet floor, since the tree was only three feet high, but from something else. Highly disturbed by this, Shadow left as fast as he could.

He continued to walk down the streets of Station Square; he could hear the bell of the Monster Shouter, for another half-an-hour then he ran into the mall. The first thing he noticed was all of the dead military soldiers and children, mainly the children. He counted about fifty and then stopped. He continued on.

He thought he was the only _sane_ person left on Mobius, then he heard something from a nearby ally. "Hello?" He walked over to the source of the noise. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm not here to hurt you." Then the figure came out of the shadows, it was a female hedgehog.

"Please help me," she said. Her appearance said enough, her T-shirt was torn to bits, her pants were the same. Shoes, she wore none. Her hair was messed up. Yet, she reminded Shadow of Amy. "Please you have to help me, there was a man who tried to rape me."

"Was he that monster shouter?" She giggled to this.

"So you gave that man a nickname? And no, it wasn't him," She sounded a little more confident.

"Everyone needs a nickname." Shadow said.

"What about you?" the women asked. This made Shadow think.

"Just call me a nomad," Shadow replied, "listen, we have to get to a safe place," he looked to a nearby apartment, "there! That should do." She looked over to the apartment then back at Shadow.

"Whatever you say Shadow the Nomad," She said, grinning. The two made their way there hoping for some comfort in this horrible ghosttown.

---

Sonic and co. were trying to pitch up their tents that they brought along with them. After about fifteen minutes, they finally got all of them up. Sonic and Amy would stay in one, Knuckles and Rouge in another, and Tails and Cream got their own.

Tails brought along he's labtop computer with him and quickly began to research the superflu, hoping to discover why they weren't getting sick. "It just doesn't make any sense," Tails said out loud to himself. Cream, who was trying to sleep, walked beside him and looked at the screen.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Cream said, apparently Tails didn't know she was awake so when she said this he jump.

"Cream don't do that!" Tails said a little above a whisper; everyone was sleeping so he didn't want them to be awaken. He turned back to the screen and stared at it for a while. "Sonic let me take some blood from him so I could test it, apparent their is no defense against the superflu, yet _all_ strains of the flu just seem to die once they make contact with the blood."

"Tails, please go to sleep," Cream said. Tails looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" Tails questioned.

"Because you won't have energy to think once your up in the morning."

"Fine, fine. I'll go to bed," Tails said. Cream got back into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Tails turned off his labtop and went to his sleeping bag, falling asleep shortly.

---

Sonic and Amy were both in the _same_ dream. They were at a corn field out in the middle of nowhere. Sonic turned towards Amy and stared into her eyes.

"Tails had a dream like this, Amy," Sonic said, "please, Amy, close your eyes."

"Why, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Please Amy," Sonic said while reaching out towards her. He held her for a little, awaiting the next part of the dream. He held her for five minutes when suddenly, they heard someone talk.

"Hello thy pretties," It said. Sonic turned, holding on to Amy. "Why are you to so close? It's not like I'm going to kill you." Sonic turned behind him and saw two red glowing eyes staring him down. The figure walked out of the corn field and walked into the open where Sonic could see him perfectly.

He was wearing denim jeans, a denim jacket, and some cowboy boots. He had some what long hair, down to his shoulders. "Glad to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, hope you guess my name!" he said while bowing.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"It's a classical reference," He, or should we say _it_ said. "My name is Randall Padick and I'll be seeing you soon." With that Sonic and Amy both woke up at the same time.

---

Thus ends this chapter and I have a question. I have a idea for a crossover, it deals with Sonic (obvious) and War of the Worlds. Do you think this is a good idea? Plz answer in a review.


End file.
